A Walk in the Woods
by OriginalPippie
Summary: What's in the woods around Bam's house?


_Note: This was originally a story told to me by my older brother. And that story was originally written by a kid in is 4th grade class when they were given the assignment to write a ghost story for Halloween. I just took that story and brought it into the world of Bam Margera._

The moon was high in the sky above, creating a soft yellowish-white glow. There was a slights breeze in the air which moved casually through the branches of the surrounding trees. The crickets and frogs, among other small creatures, could be heard for miles. That made for the most peaceful soundtrack to this late night stroll. Bam Margera didn't seem like the type of person who would take to simple activities such as thus, but he found his wooded surroundings so captivating that he went for these nightly walks ever since he moved into his castle-like home. He found that it was the best way to relax and to clear his mind after spending the entire day surrounded by friends who, not unlike himself, seemed to be on the brink of insanity.

Bam had forged his won pathways, some man-made, and some natural, through the woods that surrounded his 14-acre yard. And each night he would take a different path to explore. He paused on his path and took in a deep breath of the cool night air. He thought that the outdoors, not only looked spectacular at night, but it smelled better at night. There was no way that he could even explain, to any one just how he felt on these walks. He took a step forward and felt the sole of his custom brand shoe sink into the soft dirt that covered the ground. Another step forward on his other foot, and a dried leaf crunched beneath his shoe. A soft grin formed on his lips as his eyes wandered all around him. Through the branches of the trees he caught peeks of the moon shining down on him. He heard a few nocturnal birds in the trees, fluttering from branch to branch; overhead he caught sight of a couple bats flying toward the moon.

Slowly, he made his way down the path, taking everything in. As he strode down the dirt path and eerie feeling began to settle in the pit of his stomach. He felt a slight pressure against his spine as he realized that, besides the usual animals around him, he was not alone on this pathway. He stopped and listened, standing stark still. He felt that, whoever or whatever was in the woods with him, was somewhere behind him. Bam began to move ahead, trying to shake the feeling that he was possibly being followed. Bam stopped as he heard something walking towards him. He took a couple steps forward hearing the thing behind him take the same amount of forward steps. Bam began to walk a little faster, and he heard the thing behind him begin to walk at the same speed. The tiny hairs on the back of Bam's neck were starting to stand on end as a chill ran up his spine. As he increased his speed, so did the thing that walked behind him. He began to move quicker until he was almost in a run, as did whatever was behind him.

Bam decided to slow down a bit and he heard the other set of footsteps slow down as well. He stopped suddenly and he spun around to try to see what could have been following him. There he saw nothing but the darkness on the pathway. Puzzled, Bam turned back around and began to walk again. The chills, however, did not leave his spine, nor did the hairs on the back of his neck go down again. He still had a feeling that he was being followed. He heard the second set of footsteps again, which caused him to speed up like he did before. It seemed that the faster he went, the faster the thing behind him went as well. Panic set in and Bam was now running, running away from the thing. He still had no idea what was running after him, but even though he had not seen it he was scared shitless. His feet pounded through the dirt path, crunching leaves and breaking twigs, as did the second set of feet. Those feet sounded much bigger and heavier than Bam's own feet. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes bulged at the sight. What he saw was something that could only be described as a monster. It was straight out of a little kid's imagination, only this monster was ten times bigger, ten times, harrier, ten times meaner, and ten times scarier. (And no, it was not Don Vito, wise asses.) Bam tore his gaze off of the monster, and sped u even more.

"Ooooooh fuuuuucck!" He shouted as he reached a sprint

Bam ran faster and faster. The monster ran faster and faster. Bam tried to turn off of the path and tripped. He tried to get back up, breathing heavily, but he was caught in a thorn bush. He kept taking glances back at the monster. The monster was still running towards him; its yellow, evil eyes glowing in the light of the moon and a sneer upon its long, sharp fanged teeth. Bam struggled to untangle his clothes to get them free from the thorns. He looked back again and saw the monster reach its long, large, hairy claw out towards him. Knowing that it was no use trying to struggle out of the thorn bush, because the more he struggled the more tangled he became, he closed his eyes tight and awaited the monster. His panic rose as he could feel the monster's hot breath on the back of his neck as it came even closer. He felt tears fall from his eyes, and land on the ground making damp dots in the dirt. He wished that this was all a horrible nightmare as he felt the monster's claw reaching closer and closer for him. The monster reached out, smacking its claw on Bam's back.

"Tag, you're it."


End file.
